


Olympic Surprise

by EnbyFanBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyFanBoi/pseuds/EnbyFanBoi
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata are closer than anyone on the Japanese team expects.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	Olympic Surprise

The lights were blinding as the teams walked into Olympic Arena. The sounds were deafening, screaming from all over cheering on every player and both teams. A slight feeling of anxiety spread through the team but it was gone quickly followed by excitement and determination. Hinata was bouncing with excitement, Houshiumi smiling and slightly buzzing himself. Kageyama almost had a smile on his face and Ushijima nearly had one too. It was no surprise that Atsumu was grinning like a mad man and Bokuto was being his normal bubbly self-smiling and waving to everyone. Sakusa wasn’t exactly smiling but people closest to him could tell he was rather pleased. The rest of the Japanese team were in a similar state. Everyone was so focused on everything that was going on that the team momentarily lost Hinata. Collectively everyone noticed a certain red bundle of joy missing and looked around, they spotted him halfway across the court. Meeting him half way was none other than Oikawa from the Argentinian team. 

Hinata was so excited he could barely contain himself. He was buzzing and he could only satiate his excited by jumping up and down. Once they finally entered the arena he couldn’t help but look for the one person he was most excited to see. Now, it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other since the start of the Olympics. The two of them had spent as much time together as they could when they weren’t with their teams, training or doing interviews. Hinata spotted Oikawa and immediately smiled as bright as the sun. Oikawa caught Hinata’s eyes and immediately smiled back. The two were then drawn to each other like magnets, both moved quickly and met at the middle of the court next to the net. Hinata couldn’t help himself, he launched himself into Oikawa’s arms without hesitation. Oikawa knew it was coming and while he stumbled slightly he was quick to hug Hinata as tight as he was hugging him. 

“Tooruuuu!!” Hinata exclaimed as they broke from their hug. Neither individual seemed to notice the Japanese team staring. “Hey there Sho.” Oikawa said placing his hand on Hinata’s cheek. Hinata blushed and leaned into Oikawa’s hand. The two stood there for a second before Hinata turned to look into Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa was looking at him with such love and tenderness. Hinata felt like blushing but ignored it to smile once again. “Good luck Grand King.” Hinata winked at Oikawa and the other smiled once again. “Good luck Chibi-chan.” Hinata then grinned and pointed at Oikawa and stated “Don’t think we will go easy on you!” Oikawa chuckled and smirked down at Hinata “Bring it on”. The two smiled and hugged once again before returning to their respective teams. No one had time to question Hinata as the game was beginning and they needed to get ready.  
\------  
Defeat. Japan had lost to Argentina. Everyone was exhausted, it was obvious. Kageyama was obviously upset if the look on his face was indication enough. Atsumu appeared like he was ready to get into an argument but was obviously too tired to. Sakusa looked disgusted but that wasn’t abnormal. Ushijima appeared to be angry but that was to be expected given he lost to none other than Oikawa. Bokuto was obviously exhausted but was still smiling. Hoshiumi was sitting on the court trying to catch his breath. The only person who did not appear upset or tired was Hinata but that wasn’t surprising to anyone who knew him. 

Once again before everyone knew it they were aware that Hinata wasn’t with the Japanese team. Everyone looked at where Hinata was a minute ago near the net. Quickly everyone looked to the other side where they saw Hinata. “Oh no..” Atsumu whispered as he and the rest of the team came to attention. No one was expecting Hinata to go up to the Argentinian team. He wasn’t a combative person but maybe he was upset? No one was sure but everyone was watching with an anxious energy about them. They weren’t sure what would happen but they seemed to calm a little as Hinata greeted everyone on the Argentinian team. The Japanese team seemed a bit confused but they were mostly relieved. Everyone on the Argentinian team seemed to know Hinata and rather well from the way they were all hugging him and tussling his hair. Astumu cocked his head to the side in confusion. Sakusa looked on with suspicious eyes. Kageyama was obviously irritated and moved to stand next to Astumu. Hoshiumi smiled unsurprised at Hinatas ability to get along with everyone but he was also confused what he was up to. Ushijima didn’t appear too interested and neither did Bokuto who was waving at fans and doing goofy poses. 

Hinata finished greeting all the Argentinian members before facing Oikawa who was already smirking like a cat that got the cream. To everyone’s surprise Hinata stepped forward and yanked on Oikawa’s jersey to smash their lips together. A gasp could be heard from those on the Japanese team. Kageyama looked beyond pissed while Atsumu looked beyond hurt. Bokuto wasn’t paying attention until he heard the gasps and looked at Hinata which led to him smiling like an idiot. Ushijima looked confused as did Sakusa while Hoshiumi was smirking, he had a feeling. 

Hinata was smiling into the kiss. Oikawa couldn’t handle his small boyfriend and couldn’t help himself from picking up the boy and kissing him with fervor. Hinata immediately wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s hips like he has done so many times. Hinata framed Oikawa’s face with his hands while Oikawa held onto Hinatas hips. The two eventually pulled apart for some air and they smiled at each other before hiding their faces in each others neck chuckling lightly. It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that the two looked up. Kageyama was the culprit and he looked pissed.

“I had a feeling!” Hoshiumi announced out of nowhere as the Japanese team all gathered close to the net. Everyone looked at him with confusion. “What? Did you know!?” Atsumu asked, surprise evident in his voice. Hoshiumi smirked and nodded “Well Hinata always talked about his boyfriend from back in South America but he mentioned he was Japanese. He never said much about him but he did say they knew each other in high school and after a few mentions of things here and there I felt like the only person we knew that could fit that would be Oikawa.” Hoshiumi looked pretty pleased with himself while the rest of the team moved their eyes from Hoshiumi to Hinata and Oikawa who were still wrapped in each others arms. Hinata smiled and kissed Oikawa’s and mumbled something before Oikawa kissed his head and put him down. 

“I knew someone would eventually figure it out!” Hinata laughed smiling at his friend. Everyone still seemed so confused and finally Kageyama spoke up to everyone’s surprise. He spoke through gritted teeth “How the fuck did this happen?” He was glaring daggers at Oikawa. Oikawa smirked and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Hinata. “We can explain that, but maybe we should get going. They need to clean the court.” Everyone blinked and looked around, they totally forgot where they were for a moment. Everyone agreed with a curt nod and moved to get their things. Hinata seemed reluctant to leave Oikawa’s side but he received a comforting squeeze to his hand and he smiled up at Oikawa who leaned down for one final kiss. 

Hinata ran back to his team and grabbed his things and making his way out of the arena. No one thought to stop the bundle of energy and eventually just followed him out. Once everyone was clean and dressed in some more comfortable clothes they met up with the Argentinian team. Oikawa invited everyone to have dinner together. The Argentinian team decided they were fine and mentioned they would see Hinata later. They all smiled at him and waved before they left. Hinata was beaming and waving at everyone of them too, saying his goodbyes. Hinata was holding Oikawa’s hand as he turned to the Japanese team. Kageyama wasn’t looking at them but he agreed to dinner, Ushijima nodded, Sakusa also nodded but stared at their hands. Bokuto was obviously excited and exclaimed his agreement. Hoshiumi nodded and grinned appearing very excited. Astumu reluctantly agreed and they all went to follow the couple (?) to the dining hall. Everyone found a comfortable spot to sit and gathered around. 

Hinata wouldn’t leave Oikawa’s side, it was as if they were attached with glue. Oikawa didn’t appear to mind and he happily put his arm around Hianata’s waist. The two appeared engrossed in their own world as they stared at each other. Hinata was on his usual tangents “Oikawa you were so good, your serve was like BOOM and the WHAM!” Oikawa appeared smitten he was looking at Hinata loving as the small red head spoke. Everyone was watching them with mixed reactions until Bokuto spoke up. 

“Ok I am dying to know! How did it happen!? When did it happen!?” His eyes were shining and he wanted to know everything his kouhai’s relationship. Hinata smiled and looked at Oikawa who decided to answer the question “It happened four years ago”. That short statement led to everyone sputtering and speaking over each other. “WHAT!?” “FOUR YEARS!?” “HINATA BOKE!!!” “DAMN!!!” Eventually Hinata cleared his throat which silenced the group. Once again he glanced at Oikawa who sent him a sweet smile before he looked at the rest of the table and spoke once again. “We met one night by complete happens stance-“ Hinata broke in at that moment absolutely vibrating with excitement. “It was perfect! I was having a hard time and really missing home and right as I was starting to get really down Toruu showed up!” He turned to Oikawa and smiled at him like he hung the stars. Oikawa smiled down and the two appeared to get lost in each others eyes. Eventually they broke apart and the story continued now with Oikawa speaking. “I wasn’t in the best place myself, I was struggling with volleyball and that night Hinata helped he remember what it was like to love volleyball.”

Bokuto nodded along like it was the simplest thing, Hoshiumi was still grinning and just enjoying himself. Kageyama still had his eyes narrowed before speaking up “So, you two have been together since then?” Hinata immediately nodded and looked at the rest of the team. “Yeah, I mean I have mentioned to you all I had a boyfriend. “ The team nodded and this time Ushijima spoke up “Why didn’t you mention it was Oikawa?”. Hinata looked like he was thinking and eventually he spoke “Well…it wasn’t like we were trying to hide it but it just didn’t seem like we needed to.” Oikawa nodded and then spoke up “Our families and most of our friends know and obviously everyone on my team knows. I left it up to Hinata to choose to tell you all but he felt like it wasn’t important.” Hinata looked a bit embarrassed and quickly moved to clarify as most of the Japanese team started to have hurt faces. “It isn’t like I didn’t want to tell you! I just never felt like there was a good time and then the Olympics happened, and we were so busy. Eventually it just happened and I’m so glad you all know now.” Hinata was shyly smiling at his team. Bokuto smiled at Hinata “It’s alright! We understand, it has been quite a busy time! Plus its your relationship so its up to you two.” Hoshiumi smiled and nodded “Plus finding out now made it even more exciting!” 

Hinata sent Hoshuimi and Bokuto a soft smile. “Well now that you all know please accept us as a couple” Hinata said as he bowed his head. Kageyama looked irritated but nodded, Ushijima silently nodded. Sakusa nodded but looked bored. Astumu was still silent, his eyes wide but he nodded as if in a daze. Bokuto and Hoshiumi were enthusiastically nodding and smiling. Hinata let out a sigh and smiled he leaned into Oikawa’s shoulder. The two appeared beyond happy to be in each other’s company and no one could deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I apologize its super dry and boring but I couldn't get this out of my head. This wasn't beta read so if there are any problems please let me know!


End file.
